


My Fathers' Lands

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Theodred poem, as he is dying. Cywydd Llosgrynog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fathers' Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
The sceptre passes from my hands  
My blood to water fertile lands  
Lovely lands, but torn with strife  
That I defended, not to rule  
Rather to love, and love's great fuel  
Is my tool, my sword, my life

With strength of grieving, mourning hands  
I protect these, my fathers' lands  
Precious lands, fall not to strife  
Or fail to rise against the rule  
Of Darkness, you will find your fuel  
Greatest tool in hope's bright life

 


End file.
